Her Intended
by JagfanNat
Summary: Set after Four Percent Solution...I know it's been done a million times before but that only proves how frustrated we all were with the outcome...or lack there of! Was Harm Mac's intended?


Disclaimer: Not mine, just having a little fun with them. Pretty Please, don't sue!

A/N: Dedicated to my dear friend and fellow JAG addict, Linda. And with special thanks to NettieC. I couldn't have done it without either of you.

A/N2: Set directly after Four Percent Solution. I know it's been done a million times, but that only proves how frustrated we all were with the outcome, or lack there of!! Flashbacks are in _italics_. This is my first story ever, so feel free to review, but please be nice, thanks.

Here Goes...

Harm sat uncomfortably in the chair too small for his tall frame, next to Mac's hospital bed, watching her sleep. He had come dangerously close to losing her forever tonight. He knew, by all rights, Mac should not have survived her car accident, let alone escape with little more than bruising. It truly was a miracle…a Christmas miracle. And he also knew that when one was blessed with a miracle, it should never be taken for granted.

God had given him another chance to make things right between them and he wasn't going to let that chance pass him by. Watching her sleep these past few hours, Harm came to realize what an integral part of his life she was. She was the one constant in his life for the better part of a decade. He had had many ups and downs in that time, and Mac was there through them all. She was his best friend. He loved her. He knew that. She knew that. The hard part was telling her he was _in_ love with her.

Mac stirred and opened her eyes to see Harm in exactly the same position he was in when she had fallen asleep.

"Why don't you go home and get a good night's sleep in your own bed?" she asked quietly.

"Because I can't watch over you from there," he answered simply.

"You don't need to watch over me, Harm. That's what all these nurses are for. Besides, I'll be going home in the morning," she said.

"You can't go home alone, Mac," he frowned at her.

"I'm not spending Christmas in hospital!" she answered adamantly, stubborn marine kicking in. "I'm checking myself out in the morning. All I need is rest and I can get that far better at home than here, where the nurses wake me up every hour to check on me," she continued.

He had to admit, she had a point. Hospital is the last place anyone should go to get rest. "Tell you what; I'll make you a deal. You can check yourself out on the condition that you let me look after you at home," he said as she started to shake her head no.

"Mac! You just had a major car accident and you can barely move," he continued.

"I can't ask you to do that, Harm. I can't ask you to give up your holidays for me. I can take care of myself," she answered.

"You're not asking me, I'm offering…in fact, I'm insisting! And I didn't have any plans for the holidays anyway, so you'd be doing me a favor by keeping me company," Harm reasoned, as he squeezed Mac's hand gently.

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington, DC

25 December 2004

11:02 Local Time

Slowly walking into her apartment, Mac noticed things were not as she left them the previous morning. For one thing, there was a fully decorated Christmas tree in the corner by the fireplace. She had not been feeling festive at all, not to mention too exhausted from her bout of insomnia, to bother with a tree. After all, who was there to share it with this year? As Harm went to start a fire she looked around further, and found that the whole living area was festively decorated, complete with mistletoe above her bedroom door. Her apartment had never felt so warm and inviting.

Mac looked at Harm questioningly. He answered her look with, "I came over early this morning while you were sleeping to get you clothes to wear home and I noticed you hadn't decorated. So I brought my tree over. Then Bud met me here with some leftovers from Harriet, and helped me decorate a little."

"Thank you," she said as she walked towards her bedroom.

Mac looked up at the mistletoe and then at Harm. "What's with this?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You can't blame a guy for hoping to kiss a beautiful woman," he answered with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

"You've got no hope of finding one of those here!" she answered with a chuckle, which she immediately regretted as every bone in her aching body reverberated.

Seeing her pain, Harm immediately came to her side. "Take it easy, Mac. Why don't you change into your pyjamas and lie down, while I get some lunch ready?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Mac answered, walking into her bedroom.

"And Mac?" Harm called to her. Mac turned around to look at him. "In my eyes, you're the most beautiful woman on earth…no matter what you look like."

Mac slowly walked back to where Harm stood, still under the mistletoe. Standing on tiptoes, she placed the softest kiss on Harm's lips, turned and walked back into her bedroom.

Harm was so surprised; his brain didn't have time to react, although his body had no trouble reacting to Mac's lips on his, no matter how briefly. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, his palms were sweating and every nerve in his body was tingling.

Smiling, he made his way to the kitchen, humming "Santa Claus is back in town".

Twenty minutes later, Harm knocked on Mac's door. Hearing "Come in" he entered and placed a tray over Mac's lap on the bedcovers. Looking down at the bowl of soup and a sandwich, Mac thanked Harm and asked "Where's yours?"

"In the kitchen. I'll eat later."

"I hate eating alone," she answered, knowing how silly it sounded. After all, she lived alone and ate countless meals alone. But that didn't change the fact that she _did_ hate eating alone.

Harm left Mac's room and returned moments later with his lunch. Mac smiled, as much as she could with her bruised face, and patted the empty side of the bed for Harm to come and sit with her.

"That sounded silly, didn't it?" she asked.

"No. I hate eating alone too," he answered simply, as he settled next to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"This looks delicious. Did I have all these ingredients in my refrigerator?" Mac didn't think she had much more than bottled water and leftover Chinese takeout.

Harm laughed, "No. I grabbed a few things at Safeway this morning."

"You have been a busy boy this morning, haven't you? And all for me," Mac stated.

"Anything for you, Mac," Harm answered softly, looking down at his food.

"Thank you, Harm. For everything." Mac said sincerely, placing her hand on his.

He looked into her eyes then. Seconds passed in absolute silence as he tried to convey the depths of his feelings in that one look. When he felt she understood, he answered, "You're welcome, Mac. Now eat before the soup gets cold."

Mac was exhausted after lunch and, at Harm's insistence that she needed her rest, settled down into bed for a nap. In the meantime, Harm washed the lunch dishes and settled on the couch to watch TV. Having had little sleep himself the night before, it wasn't long before Harm also fell asleep.

Harm awoke to noise coming from the kitchen. Stretching his back as he stood up, he made his way toward the kitchen where he found Mac pouring herself a glass of water.

"Are you ok? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked

"I'm fine, just thirsty. And I didn't wake you because you were just as exhausted as I was."

Looking at his watch Harm said, "I better get dinner ready. Not that there's much to get ready as Harriet sent over two plates of roast turkey with all the trimmings. All I have to do is heat them up."

Mac smiled. "She and Bud are such good friends."

"That they are," Harm answered, as he turned the oven on and got the plates out of the refrigerator.

Just then the phone rang. Mac walked towards the living room saying, "I'll get it."

"MacKenzie."

"Merry Christmas, ma'am," Harriet's cheerful voice sprang from the receiver.

"Merry Christmas, Harriet. And it's Mac when we're off duty."

"Sorry m'…Mac. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a car wreck." They both laughed

"Is there anything I can do for you, ma'am?" Mac smiled. There was no changing habit.

"Harriet, you and Bud have done so much already. Harm is heating up dinner as we speak and I was just telling him what good friends you both are. Thank you both so much."

"It was our pleasure, ma'am. We're leaving tomorrow to visit my parents, so I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed and wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Harriet. You all have a great trip and we'll see you in the New Year."

"Ok, ma'am. Take care. Bye."

"Bye Harriet."

Mac hung up the phone as Harm made his way to the couch where she was sitting.

"That was Harriet to wish us Merry Christmas and to see how I'm doing."

"They are good friends," Harm reiterated. "Where would you like to eat? In bed or at the table?"

"I think the table would be more fitting for Harriet's Christmas dinner."

"Okay, I'll go set the table. You sit and relax or watch a little TV. I was thinking earlier that I should maybe set up the TV in your room for you?"

"Thanks, Harm, but the couch is comfortable enough for me to watch TV when I want and I really don't want to spend all my time in bed." Mac was very touched at Harm's thoughtfulness.

"Okay, but let me know if you change your mind."

Mac couldn't help thinking that dinner had been perfect. Harm had set a beautiful table with candlelight and non-alcoholic sparkling wine. The turkey dinner was delicious and the company heavenly. She couldn't remember a time when she was so at ease with Harm.

Sitting on the couch now, waiting for Harm to bring the coffee, her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Commander McCool.

"_Is HE the guy you've been waiting for?"_

"_I wish I had a dollar for every time I've asked myself that question!" _

"_What's been keeping you apart?"_

"_Me. Him."_

"_Do you believe he'll ever abandon you?"_

"_No." _She was sure of that fact. Now more than ever.

"_Then regardless of your choices, isn't Harm the one you've always intended to be with?"_

"_Then why aren't I?"_

"_Perhaps you're biding your time."_

"_No. I ran out of time."_ She was so sure of that yesterday. But now?

"Mac…Mac? Are you okay?"

"Huh... Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in thought there for a minute."

"Care to share?" Harm asked passing her a cup of coffee.

"Maybe later. Want to watch TV?"

"Let's open presents first, we're late!" Harm answered excitedly, pointing to a pile of presents under the Christmas tree.

Mac had a look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong Mac?" Harm went straight to her side, taking her hand in his.

"My presents, for everyone, are in the trunk of my car!"

"Don't worry, Mac, presents can be replaced. You can't. You being here is present enough for me, and should be for anyone else you bought presents for."

She kissed his cheek. "Do you really mean that? After the way I've been with you these last months?"

"I told you, Mac. I understand you had things to sort out. Nothing's changed. What I said at the Admiral's dining out still stands. And what I just said is true too."

He so wanted to tell her he loved her, but didn't want to scare her and have her pushing him away again.

"Thank you." She didn't deserve him; she knew that for a certainty. But she loved him. That was a certainty also.

"…_Isn't Harm the one you've always intended to be with?"_

"_Then why aren't I?"_

Breaking into her thoughts, Harm said "Now, about those presents…"

They spent the next twenty minutes opening their presents from Bud, Harriet and the kids. And Mac opened hers from Harm. He'd bought her the usual bottle of perfume he got her every year, along with a new bathrobe. He also gave her a new digital camera saying that as she'd never owned a camera, he felt it was time she started recording her memories herself rather than getting photos from others.

"And now is as good a time as any to start," he enthused as he opened the box, before placing the batteries into the new camera.

Aiming the camera at Mac, she quickly placed her hands over her face and the flash went off.

"Come on, Mac, don't be a spoil sport."

"I look hideous, Harm."

"You do not!" he replied as he piled a stack of books onto the coffee table and placed the camera on top.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting it up for a photo of the two of us. It has a timer," he said excitedly.

"Please, Harm, couldn't we wait until my face clears up before we take a photo?"

"Oh, we'll take one then too. But it won't be Christmas then, and I want a Christmas photo of the two of us. I want a photo of my Christmas miracle." He was like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"What miracle?" she asked, his excitement rubbing off on her.

"You. Alive. And… us. Sharing Christmas together," he said suddenly serious, staring at her.

Mac stared right back at him, speechless.

"God, you're so beautiful Mac." He couldn't help himself. Staring at her, the thought came. And before he could stop it, his mouth said it.

Mac blushed, and although her bruising covered much of it, it was still evident as her neck flushed.

"Okay," she said quietly. "But one photo only and no one is to see it other than you."

"Deal!" Harm agreed as he looked at the camera screen to line up where Mac was sitting. He fiddled with the camera for a few seconds and quickly made his way around to sit next to Mac.

Placing his arm around her waist, he leaned close to her and said, "Smile!"

With Harm looking straight at the camera, Mac looked up at him smiling and the flash went off.

"Thank you," he said turning to her, only to find her lips a mere inch away from his. The temptation too great, he slowly closed the gap and placed the softest kiss on her lips, not wanting to hurt her.

"_What's been keeping you apart?_

"'_Me. Him."_

Realizing what he was doing and expecting Mac to pull away and possibly throw him across the room, regardless of her condition, Harm slowly eased away from Mac. But before he could fully disconnect his lips from hers, he felt her hand slide up his chest and snake around his neck, bringing him closer. She then deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along his lower lip. Not wanting to hurt her, Harm let Mac dictate where this kiss was going. Mac continued to massage his lips with her tongue, then gently forced them apart, skimming his teeth. Harm readily opened his mouth fully to grant her access and their tongues tentatively found each other. She tasted so wonderful. Lost in her warmth, Harm deepened the kiss further and Mac let out a soft moan.

"I'm sorry, Mac, did I hurt you?" Harm pulled back quickly with a look of deep concern.

"No, Harm," she replied, blushing. "It wasn't that kind of moan."

"Oh," Harm replied, still concerned. Then he finally realized what she had said and his look of concern changed to his full blown cocky flyboy smile "_Oh_!" he repeated.

Mac couldn't help but smile, but smacked his arm for good measure.

An awkward moment followed in which neither was sure whether they should resume kissing. Then Mac finally broke the silence.

"It's probably a good thing we stopped anyway," she said softly. "I don't think I'm up to…I don't think I would have been able to, uh, continue." She blushed again at not being able to say what she meant.

"It's okay, Mac, I understand," Harm said simply. "How 'bout I make us some nice hot cocoa and we watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'?"

"That would be great," Mac said thankful for the distraction.

While Harm went to make the cocoa, Mac turned on the TV and put away the books Harm had piled onto the coffee table to take their photo earlier. She was just getting comfortable on the sofa when Harm returned to sit next to her.

"Thanks," she said taking a sip of the cocoa Harm handed her. "Mmm, delicious. I think we've missed the first few minutes of the movie, though."

"Never mind. It's not like we've never seen it before." Harm chuckled.

Mac leaned into Harm and put her feet up onto the couch, getting comfortable. Harm put his arm around her, holding her closer, and put his feet up onto the coffee table. There they settled and enjoyed the movie.

The movie ended and Harm realized Mac had fallen asleep. He reached over for the remote and turned the TV off. Slowly sliding out from next to Mac, whilst still supporting her with the arm he had around her shoulder, Harm gently scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Slowly he placed her on the bed and covered her with the comforter, gently sweeping her hair out of her face with his fingers. He bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead and turned to leave, when Mac grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me?"

Harm hesitated.

"I just need you to hold me, Harm. Please?"

Seeing him hesitate still, Mac looked hurt and said, "Never mind. Goodnight, Harm." Maybe they weren't on the same page after all.

Panicked, Harm replied "No! It's not that I don't want to hold you. I want to …so much, Mac. But…"

"But what?"

"I'm afraid…"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that once I hold you, I won't be able to let you go again." There. He'd said it.

"_What's keeping you apart?"_

"_Me. Him."_

The conversation with Commander McCool played over and over in her head, until Mac swallowed hard and finally said, "Who says you have to?"

Harm let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and gave Mac a shy smile.

"Okay. Let me just turn out the lights in the living room. I'll be right back."

"'kay." Mac sighed, thankful that they were in fact on the same page.

Moments later, Harm returned, undressed to his boxers and t-shirt, and climbed into bed next to Mac. Exhausted, she settled contentedly in Harm's arms, resting her head over his heart, and immediately fell back asleep. Harm held her close, stroking her back gently.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington, DC

26 December 2004

0844 Local Time

Mac woke up to the smell of coffee and a feeling of warmth surrounding her. Opening her eyes slowly, she was surprised to find herself still in Harm's arms, although in a different position than the night before. They were now on their sides, facing each other, arms around each other and legs entwined. Mac looked up at Harm to find him staring at her.

"Good morning, beautiful." Harm placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning." She smiled shyly. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not nearly long enough," he answered in all sincerity. "How are you feeling?"

Taking stock of herself briefly, Mac answered, "A little achy, but nowhere near as bad as yesterday. How does my face look?" she asked touching her face gently.

Taking her hand away from her face and holding it, Harm answered, "Much better, looks like it's healing well."

"Good. Do I smell coffee?"

"Yeah. I put a pot on earlier, thinking you'd want a cup when you woke up."

"I better get up and have a shower, then," Mac said, moving to get out of bed. But Harm held her in place.

"Don't go yet," Harm said, almost desperately.

"Why not?" Mac asked, a little confused.

A little embarrassed, Harm answered quietly, "I just want to hold you a little longer."

"Harm, you've been holding me all night!"

"Not nearly long enough, Mac," he repeated his earlier words. "And I, um, … I."

"What is it, Harm? You what?" Mac was getting a little concerned.

"I, uh, I was right when I told you last night that I wouldn't be able to let you go. Did you mean it when you said I wouldn't have to?"

"Yes," Mac answered in a whisper.

"Then, there's something I have to tell you." Harm looked deeply into Mac's beautiful brown eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. He forced himself to focus back on his mission and took a deep breath, praying he would succeed.

"Sarah MacKenzie, I love you and I want to hold you for the rest of my life."

Mac froze and Harm tried to kick start his heart when she didn't respond right away. Then he noticed a small tear falling from her left eye and bent down to kiss it away. His gentle touch was all it took for Mac to find the courage to respond.

"I love you, too, Harm. So much. I don't remember a time when I didn't love you."

"Sarah, will you be mine. Will you marry me?"

"Harm, I _am_ yours. I always have been. And yes, I'd love to marry you."

Harm kissed her softly; a kiss of tenderness, a kiss of promise.

"_Then regardless of your choices, isn't Harm the one you've always intended to be with?"_

'Yes' Mac thought, as she deepened their kiss. 'Harm always was her intended'.

The End


End file.
